A Sort Of Fairy Tale
by Campiongal
Summary: This is my collection of short stories, all that are dm/hg fics, that are re-makes of classic fairy tales, including Rumpelstiltskin, Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, etc. ^^
1. Authors Note

A Sort Of Fairy Tale Authors Note Campiongal 4-3-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
This is my personal collection of Draco/Hermione fan-fiction, which has been spun form a collection of Fairy Tales, in a book entitled 'Favorite Fairy Tales' by Hildebrandt. So, all credits go to them, and J.K. Rowling, owner of Harry Potter. Also, to my dear suite mate Jamee, who was so wonderful to lend her precious book to me for my use in making the fairy tale at least some what on the correct side of the spindle. Have an amazing time enjoying these stories, they were a lot of fun for me to write.  
  
-CG  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

Rumpelstiltskin A timeless twist 'A Sort Of Fairy Tale' Campiongal 4-3-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione Granger was a beautiful young woman, on a lone country side, living with her father, a miller. Though they were very, very poor, The miller took great pride in his daughter, the fairest in all the land.  
  
One afternoon, Hermione sat at the edge of her well, and traced her hand rough the water basin she had filled, only moments before. Looking into her reflection, she saw past her the figure of a tall handsome man on a horse, silvery blonde hair, hanging onto his shoulders, peircing green eyes, staring at her through the waters reflection.  
  
Hermione looked up, and saw the man, who was immediately falling in love with the young women, who had long, curly brown hair, that softly framed her features. He looked deep into her crisp brown eyes, and swung off his horse, taking her hand in his own.  
  
Hermione's father, saw this from a distance, and ran to them at once. "Sir, remove you hands at once from my daughter, she is to priceless for me to loose."  
  
The young man looked startled at his elder, and replied "But sir, I would like to make your daughter my wife, you see, I am the kings son, the only heir to the throne, and I have searched for such a maiden to become my queen, and I believe I have just found her!"  
  
Hermione gasped, as her father pulled her away from the well. "Well then, Prince Draco, you will have to have your father speak t me on his request!" And with that, the Miller took his fair daughter back into his house, and locked her in her bedroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Not even two days later, came a knock at the millers door, telling him the king desired the presence of Him and His fair Daughter. The man nodded, and took Hermione from her room, and they rode to the kings palace. The king sat on his throne, accompanied by his wife and the young Prince. The king motioned for the miller and his daughter, and they stepped forward. "Now. My son has told me of him and your daughter, and his wish to be married, but she is to precious to you. Tell me why she is so precious to you, good miller."  
  
The man stepped forwards, and looked at the king thoughtfully, "I am poor sir, and my daughter, has been blessed with the gift, of spinning gold from straw, and so I need to keep her with me." Lied the miller, who was selfish, and was only thinking of what he wanted.  
  
The wise king realized this and nodded towards the girl. "I am interested in her talents of this art, leave her hear with me and if what you say is true, you may have all the gold she spins." The miller looked horrified, but nodded his head.  
  
Hermione trembled and shook as Prince Draco took her by the arm, and lead her off to a small room, filled with straw, and a spinning wheel. He lightly brushed his lips against her cheek, and whispered, "If your father is a truthful man, then you and I shall soon find ourselves true love, until the end of time. " He smiled at her before walking out, a guard shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
Hermione was beside herself, and curled p in some of the straw, weeping softly. It wasn't long before a small man appeared int the high tower window above her, jumping down, landing in the pile of straw next to her. The girl was startled, and fell back, "Good man, what are you doing! If the king is to find you, he will surely kill us both!"  
  
The little man shook his head and looked at her, "Fair lady, I am here to offer you a trade. Your pendant, for my skills of spinning straw into gold.  
  
Hermione quickly obliged, handing the little man her pendant, and watching him, awestruck, spin some of the straw, with a whir, whir, whir, the reel was full of fine gold. He set this reel aside, and quickly started upon another. Hermione soon fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke the next morning, it was to the gentle kiss of the man above her, Prince Draco. She fell deeply into his arms, until the king came in. "I am very impressed with your abilities, and there fore, I wish to move you to the next level of spinning, if you can spin al of it by tomorrow, surely then we will talk."  
  
The king guided Hermione to the next room, one slightly larger, and filled with nearly twice as much straw. The king left her there, and shut the door, sealing it closed, much to both Hermione and Draco's despair. Hermione fell onto another pile of straw, weeping out of misery, hat she would not be able to spin the straw into the requested gold.  
  
But once again, the little man appeared before her. "I will spin again all this gold for you, maiden, if you will give me the bracelets you wear." Hermione nodded eagerly, and slipped off the bracelets and gave them to the wee man, who put them into a pouch, then began his work again. And then the lady slept in peace, until once again, she was woken b her true love, his planting soft kisses on her head, and her soft crimson lips.  
  
She smiled broadly, returning the kisses, until once again, the King entered the room, his heart still craving for more of the gold. He quickyl lead her into a very, very large room, filled with straw, top to bottom, and then he brought her food and water. "You will have another night and day to spin all this, and if you can complete the task, you shall be my sons new queen, and you shall rule the land for as long as you live." The Prince flashed her a smile from behind his father, before the King shut and locked the door again.  
  
Hermione then became quickly beside herself, throwing herself into one of the many piles of straw before her. This time, the little man came very quickly. "We have little time miss, I must hurry and do this work, but what shall you give me?"  
  
Hermione cried even harder this time, and looked at the little man with weary eyes, "I have given you all I own, kind sir, I have nothing else to offer you!"  
  
The little man's eyes lit up, and he pointed at her with one finger, as if scolding a young child. "Alright then Miss, I will make you a bargain. If you promise to give me your first child, then I shall spin all this straw into gold for you."  
  
Hermione nodded harshly, agreeing to the bargain. "Yes, yes, anything, as long as you will spin the straw, I long to be with my fair love."  
  
The tiny man nodded and began on his work, Hermione falling fast asleep again. Only this time, when she awoke, she had been bathed, and her hair done, and found herself in a long white dress of a true lady. She sat up in bed, to find she was in the Princes chamber. She crawled out of the bed, and found herself falling into the arms, of her love, Prince Draco Malfoy, who kissed her gently.  
  
They were married the next Saturday of the month, and Hermione quickly conceived their first child. She was attended to, and her sickness passed quickly, and she was ale to spend much of her time with her beloved, in their gardens, or their library, or attending to affairs of their people, and their kingdom.  
  
The baby was born, and the recently crowned King and Queen had never found themselves happier. The woman was alone with her baby, when the little man, whom she had long forgotten, entered the room, demanding "Give me the child. It is mine!"  
  
Hermione cried and wept, protesting the giving up of her daughter. "I will give you all the wealth in the kingdom, sir, if only you will let me keep my child!"  
  
The man shook his head and looked at her. "No. I would rather have a living thing, than all the riches in the world."  
  
The queen sobbed even harder, and the little man relented slightly: "Alright, Queen. I will give you three days. And if within that time you have learned my name, you may keep your child."  
  
The queen nodded, and began listing every name she knew, and at everyone, the man shook his head. That night, as she went to sleep, she sent a messenger, to collect a list of names. She slept that night, and when the messenger returned the next day, she asked him, and none of those were his names. She began with Caspar, Melchoir, Balzar, and came up with several others, but after each, the man only said, 'No, that is not my name.'  
  
The queen sent out another messenger that night, requesting that they find out a name of every person in the kingdom, and certainly, to ask all the name of the little man who was trying to take away her precious child.  
  
The messenger came back the third morning, and quickly approached the queen. "Madam, I found something very curious last night. In the woodlands, outside the city, I saw a man, small and strange, dancing around a little fire, at the foot of his little house. He dance around, and sang such a song:  
  
'Today I bake, tomorrow I brew my beer, The next day I will bring the queens child here. Ah! Lucky 'tis that not a soul doth know, Rumpelstiltskin is my name, ho! Ho!'"  
  
The queen was overjoyed, but hid the coy smile as the little man approached her, in the grand hall, that third day. The little man gave a courteous bow, and let the woman speak. "My, my... let me see... is your name... Cowribs?... Spindleshanks?... Spiderlegs?"  
  
After each, the man only shook his head, a evil grin spreading across his face, the queen only pretended to sigh. "By chance then, is it Rumpelstiltskin?"  
  
The little man raged with Furry, "The devil told you that!" He shrieked. In his anger, he stamped his right foot so far into the ground, so deep, that he sank in t his waist. In all his rage, he seized his left leg with both legs, and tore himself assunder in the middle.  
  
The little mans death was a surprise, and a certain accident, and was easily dismissed by the courts. The King and Queen raised their child with al the love in the world, and they too, kept an everlasting bond with each other, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yay! I'm working on a Rapunzel story, right now, so hopefully that will be up as soon as I can get around to it! I'm switching off chapters between this and 'When Stars Collide' so, please go read that too! I'd love to hear any opinions on this version of Rumpelstiltskin, so please review!  
  
-CG  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Rapunzel

A Sort Of Fairy Tale Rapunzel 4-16-03 campiongal  
  
~~*~~  
  
This one is for Jamee ^-^' again, thanks for letting me borrow your book, and, this is your fave story, I know, so, here is a little better (in my eyes) version of it!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger sat in their cottage on the country side, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Mrs. Granger had just told her husband she was with child. His eyes were dancing, a smile caressing his face, and one similar on her own.  
  
One morning, Mrs. Granger was overlooking the window at the back of her home, in their bedroom. The window was large, and opened up into a full view of a beautiful garden behind the wall surrounding their home. The garden was full of flowers and shrubs, and vegetables, and fruits, and all sorts of delightful living and growing plants.  
  
However, it was well known that the garden, and the crumbling, yet enchanting, castle behind it, belonged to an evil and sinister witch, who was feared by al the people of the land, who only wished to live out their lives, without having to come into contact with such a loathsome woman.  
  
On this occasion, Mrs. Granger was thoughtfully looking out the window, over looking the Garden, when she saw the plot of the garden that held a beautiful bed of rampion. It was so fresh and green, looking luscious in the springtime, that the woman called to her husband, saying she must have some of this Rampion, otherwise, she would die.  
  
Mr. Granger feared for his wife's life, and in loving her deeply, he said he would. So in the early morning, he climbed the wall, and picked a handful of the rampion, and brought it back for his wife to eat. The rampion was dressed up, and a meal was made for Mrs. Granger, who eagerly ate it. Then, her want for the rampion, increased three fold.  
  
But this time, when the husband went to the garden in the early morning, and to his horror, the witch was waiting for him as he came over the wall.  
  
"How dare you come into my garden like a thief, robbing me, rapping me, of my Rampion?" She said, looking evilly at him, "What do you do this for you sinful man?"  
  
"Alas," He said, looking truthfully into the woman's eyes, "If I do not bring back all this rampion for my wife, she would die of longing if I did not come and fetch it for her!"  
  
The anger of the witch abated, and she said to him, 'If it is as you say, I will allow you to take with you as much Rampion as you like, but only if you oblige to my wish. You must give me the child which your wife is carrying, the moment it is born."  
  
The man agreed to the witches demands, knowing his wife would die if he did not bring her the Rampion, and so, when the child was born, the witch appeared, retrieved it, and took it back with her to her own castle, giving the baby the name, Hermione Rapunzel.  
  
Hermione was the most beautiful young woman under the sun. When she turned thirteen, the witch locked her up into a tower, that stood in the middle of a wood that was behind her castle, opposite the beautiful garden. The tower had neither staircase or doors, only a small window in the room at the top. When the witch wanted to go up, she stood at the bottom, below the window, and would cry out: " Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Child! Hermione! Let down your hair!"  
  
Hermione would unravel her long, beautiful brown hair, as fine as spun copper. As soon as she heard the witch call, she would let down the plaits of hair, wrapping it around a hook at the top of the tower beside the window, and the witch would climb up, bringing her food and water for the week, as well as various books and papers, for her to read, and to write and draw upon.  
  
Hermione also had a beautiful voice. The witch would come to hear her sin, when she brought the food, and as long as Hermione had the most beautiful voice, and was the most beautiful herself, the witch would bring her, her rations.  
  
It was one night a young man, a Prince Draco Malfoy, his father the ruler of the entire kingdom, watched the witch do these things. Once she had left, he himself called out to Hermione: "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Lady! Hermione! Let down your hair."  
  
There was a pause from above, the hair was unwound and let down, cascading beside the walls of the tower, and the handsome young prince climbed up.  
  
Once there, he spent the night with Hermione, and they talked, for hours, and at once they were deeply in love with each other. Hermione had never even read of such a man, in all her books, and Draco had never met such an inspiring, beautiful, or more talented lady in all his days exploring the kingdom. They spent the nights together, not only talking, but taking action in their love, and soon after it was decided, that she would become his wife.  
  
Then they plotted together her escape from the tower. The Prince would bring a skein of silk every time he came to see her, and she would twist it into a lader, and when it was long enough, she would escape and come with him to his palace.  
  
The witch, Gothel, new of nothing until one evening, Rapunzel asked her, "Mother Gothel, how can it be you are so much heavier to draw up than the young prince who will be here before long?"  
  
The witch was outraged, and seized Rapunzel's beautiful hair, cutting it off at her back, throwing the plaits out the window, saying: "you, child, have deceived me! Your wicked! I thought I had separated you from all the world, and yet, someone has discovered you!"  
  
She took Rapunzel far away from the tower, and forced her into a old cottage in the far away forests of the kingdom, and made her live there in grief and misery.  
  
That evening, the witch came back, and gathered back the plaits of hair, and three them onto the hook, climbing up to the window, and waiting in the tower. It was not long after that the prince came, and took the hair in his hands, climbing the tower, but to his horror, he did not find his love, but instead, the evil witch.  
  
"Ah!' She cried in her mocking voice, "you have come to retrieve the fair and lovely Hermione Rapunzel, but she is not here! The pretty bird has flown her nest, and will never sing anymore of your love! Now the cat is here, to scratch your pretty eyes out, you shall never see her again!"  
  
The prince was beside himself with grief, and in his despair he lept out of the window. He was not killed, but the trees that he fell upon scratched into his eyes, blinding him. He wandered for an entire year, living off of only berries, and roots, crying and morning over his lost love, before finding his way into the Old Wood, and to the cottage of a young woman.  
  
He heard a voice, too familiar to him, and was overcome with joy to find Rapunzel, who at once recognized her beloved, and drew him into her embrace. Tears formed in both their eyes, and they wept in joy together. Hermione's tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto his, and the Prince regained his sight.  
  
They were overjoyed! The prince looked around in the place of poverty, but was thrilled to see his two new children, twins, a boy and a girl, who had been born in this place during his absence. The Prince took his lovely new bride back to his castle, where he found the throne waiting for him, and so they became King and Queen of al the land, banishing th witch, and giving her castle as a shelter for the homeless, and the Granger's were given their own part of the Kingdom, and were righted as Hermione's true parents. And then... They lived Happily, ever, after.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ack! I'm so happy! Yay! I love that one! He he he! Yay! Okies, I'm done now! Oh, and also in response to that one review I have so far *coughs* I do change much of the story, not just the names. Many of these are a lot longer than they would be, and I make characters more involved, and.. Yes. Like in Rumpelstiltskin for example, she marries the kind, and it never says that she loves him, and the King is greedy O.o which is kinda biter-sweet if you ask me... But. Yes. I do change more than just names, so you know! Thanks for your review! 


End file.
